<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scarlet Paws by Aletheia_Nyx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411924">Scarlet Paws</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aletheia_Nyx/pseuds/Aletheia_Nyx'>Aletheia_Nyx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:02:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aletheia_Nyx/pseuds/Aletheia_Nyx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with one, which turned into two, which turned into many. Now everyone fears their next step as scarlet blood stains the paws of one of their own. If any know the truth, they fear to speak it. If any try to speak up, they become the next body in the clearing. No one is safe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scarlet Paws</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Malicious amber eyes shone in the shadows of a holly bush. They were locked on to something. A pretty silver molly, moonlight shining in her fur. In the pale lighting, she looked almost like a warrior sent from StarClan themselves. The molly, having left camp for some midnight hunting, was grasping a minnow in her jaws. The rich scent of the fish covered up the acrid stench of the creature lurking in the darkness. There was a soft snarl, and the molly whipped her head around quickly. Her scent was beginning to become fearful, and the same emotion was reflected in her soft green eyes. The creature retracted back into the bush, the reflection from its' eyes vanishing with it. Unable to scent, and struggling to see into the deep undergrowth, the molly was becoming more and more alarmed. </p>
<p>When no more sounds came from the bushes, the cat relaxed slightly and quickly began to head back to camp. This was her mistake. The moment she let her guard down, a blur of russet fur and fangs darted from the bushes, leaping onto the feline. Dropping the fish she held, the molly let out a surprised yowl and unsheathed her claws to take a swipe at the fox. The wiry creature ducked the blow and grasped the silver cat's hind leg between its' needle sharp teeth. With a sickening crunch, the fox bit down on the cat's leg with its' powerful jaws, piercing the skin and shattering the bone. The molly let out an ear-splitting shriek of pain and thrashed wildly in the leaf litter. </p>
<p>Back in the RiverClan camp, a dark brown tom was sat at the entrance, seemingly dozing off. He shot to full attention when he heard the shriek coming from the direction of the small bit of forest that RiverClan owned. The tom darted to the warrior's den, roughly shoving a couple of the closest cats. As they raised their heads, eyes bleary and annoyance showing on their faces, he quickly spoke.</p>
<p>"I heard a yowl, I think someone's in trouble. Follow me!" </p>
<p>The tom didn't stop to see if the others followed, and immediately bolted out of camp towards the forest. As he was running, he heard more sets of pawsteps catching up, and was glad the warriors were awake enough to understand what he was talking about. When they arrived at the area, the stench of fox instantly flooded their noses, and fear spiked in all of them. When the tangy scent of blood followed, they knew they had to hurry. Stumbling into a clearing, the cats from camp laid eyes on the silver molly and the fox, which seemed to be toying with the wounded feline. The ground around her was covered in blood and her hind leg was mangled. She was losing strength quickly, and was only softly whimpering.</p>
<p>"Feathercloud!" One of the cats, a black and white molly, exclaimed. The dark brown tom growled roughly and flung himself at the fox, quickly being followed by the other cat that had followed. This one, a pale grey tom, aimed for the fox's eyes while the brown tom raked his claws down its' spine. The fox, now distracted from its' toy, attempted to round on the two toms who were ripping into it. The black and white molly took the opportunity to creep closer and grab Feathercloud's scruff, dragging her away from the battle. With the wounded cat safely out of the way, the molly quickly threw herself into the battle, and the three enraged cats drove the fox off easily. </p>
<p>They all rushed to Feathercloud's side, working together to lift her onto the backs of two of the cats. The dark brown tom lead the way back at a fast trot, rushing to get the injured molly to the medicine cat. When they arrived back at camp, the silver cat was quickly placed in a nest in the medicine den and the medicine cat was shaken awake. One look at Feathercloud had the tortoiseshell tabby molly rushing around frantically grabbing herbs. She chewed up a few leaves into a pulp, spreading them over the wound before dressing it in cobwebs.</p>
<p>"Will she be okay, Dawnsong?" The pale grey tom mewed.</p>
<p>"I'm afraid she's in StarClan's paws now, Mintwhisker. I've done all I can, but she's badly injured." The medicine cat replied, her voice a low murmur. The dark brown tom padded over to the silver molly and curled up beside her.</p>
<p>"I'm assuming you're staying, Barkheart?" she continued, casting her blue gaze to the tom. He simply nodded his head back in response. "Fine. Mintwhisker, Ripplemask, out. You can come see her again tomorrow."</p>
<p>The grey tom and black and white molly dipped their heads respectfully, turning to leave the den. With that, Dawnsong slipped back to her nest, trusting that Barkheart wouldn't be taking his eyes off of his daughter any time soon.</p>
<hr/>
<p>When Feathercloud awoke, it was three sunrises later. Her hind leg throbbed painfully, and she struggled to move. Her father was still curled by her side, and Dawnsong was shuffling around pulling out herbs. Her throat felt as dry as a stream bed in the middle of a drought. Raising her gaze to the dappled medicine cat, she croaked out a mew.</p>
<p>"W-what happened?" </p>
<p>The question was simple, but still, Dawnsong was dreading having to answer it. She didn't want to crush the young warrior's dreams. </p>
<p>"You were out hunting at night, and a fox attacked you. Your back leg was badly damaged. I'm sorry to say, Feathercloud, there's a chance you won't be able to return to warrior duties," the tortoiseshell molly mewed in response, hooking some moss on her claws and soaking it in water for the silver cat. Upon hearing the response, Feathercloud's eyes widened in horror. </p>
<p>"No! I have to! I don't want to join the elders!" she exclaimed, struggling to rise in her nest. The medicine cat pushed her back down, giving her shoulder a soothing lick. </p>
<p>"No one said anything about joining the elders. Just focus on healing, and try not to move too much. That's the best hope you have of being able to return to your duties," the medicine cat spoke, voice a soft mew. All the commotion had awoken Barkheart, Feathercloud's father. He, too, attempted to calm the silver molly, beginning to groom her fur slowly. Dawnsong pushed a few poppy seeds close to Feathercloud, silently telling her to eat them. </p>
<p>Obliging the dappled cat, Feathercloud licked up the seeds, following them with a few mouthfuls of water from the soaked moss. She soon began to feel drowsy once more, and slipped into a less than peaceful slumber.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Submit OCs to become future victims in this chilling series of murders. Use the form below to guide you.</p>
<p>Name:<br/>Gender:<br/>Rank:<br/>Appearance:<br/>Brief Personality Description:</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>